


Forts and Favorite People

by i_really_like_trees_and_cats



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fight, Tree Bros, bad day, connor comforting evan, just like all the fluff here, my boys are cute together, once again idk how a kiss works, pining connor, pining evan kinda, they eat pizza and make a fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_trees_and_cats/pseuds/i_really_like_trees_and_cats
Summary: Evan woke up after the best nights sleep he’s had in a long time. He still felt warm and fuzzy. Like he was protected from the world that caused him so much pain and anxiety. The world was protected from him as well. Evan decided he would cherish this feeling for as long as he could.He brought the covers up closer to his chin and wrapped himself up in the warmth again. Suddenly, the warmth moved. Evan turned to see the source of the stirring and was greeted with the soft, sleeping face of Connor Murphy. Thats when the events of last night had dawned on him.------Evan has a bad day and Connor comes and comforts him.





	Forts and Favorite People

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic :)  
> POV changes when _____  
> Its super fluffy and I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> Im on tumblr @i-really-like-trees-and-cat and @serendipity-of-clementine if you ever need to talk.  
> You are enough. You can get through this. xx

Evan woke up after the best nights sleep he’s had in a long time. He still felt warm and fuzzy. Like he was protected from the world that caused him so much pain and anxiety. The world was protected from him as well. Evan decided he would cherish this feeling for as long as he could.

He brought the covers up closer to his chin and wrapped himself up in the warmth again. Suddenly, the warmth moved. Evan turned to see the source of the stirring and was greeted with the soft, sleeping face of Connor Murphy. Thats when the events of last night had dawned on him.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Evan hadn't shown up at school yesterday. The thought of getting out of bed made his stomach lurch and his brain start to fuzz so he decided to take a mental health day. It was a regular day of depression naps and dry cereal, feeling numb and heavy and loathing his existence, until someone knocked at the door.

It couldn't be his mother; she was at work, or had class, or something. Evan had lost track of her many tasks, but the twenty dollars on the counter meant she was out and didn't intend on coming back unless it was urgent. With the possibility of a murderer being on the other side of the door, the thought of opening it up became scarier and scarier. Just as Evan was psyching himself up for the possible outcome of his death, a familiar voice came from behind the door.

“Hey, Ev? You ok?”

Evan’s worries slipped away as he willed himself to put on an expression of at lease some happiness. He opened the front door, revealing Connor Murphy. His face was full of concern, his body guarded with a false bravado. The tall boy’s posture relaxed at the sight of Evan and he let out a sigh of relief, but his eyes still held concern.

“You weren’t at school today so…” He hesitated, lifting a bag of snacks in one hand and a few handouts in the other. “I thought I could catch you up?”

Lacking the energy to speak, despite not talking all day, Evan smiled and nodded in response. He stepped out of the way and let Connor inside. He placed the snacks and handouts on the kitchen bench and, as if on autopilot, the boys went together to Evan’s room.

The tension in the room built as the boys sat down; Connor slumped in the desk chair and Evan teetering on the edge of his bed. He could feel Connor’s irritation and tried to think of all the things in the past two weeks he could have done to annoy him, or maybe offend him? Evan was ready to slip into a spiral of self insult when Connor spoke up.

“Are you ok? Did something happen? Did I do something? You know you can trust me right?” The questions were short and snappy but Evan focused on the fact that he wasn't mad at him.

A blush crept up to Evan’s face realizing that Connor cared for him enough to notice if he wasn't feeling ok. Soon enough, guilt washed over him and he tumbled out apologies.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I just, uh, h-had a bad day.” He said in a rushed and gravely tone. “I, uh, c-couldn’t face getting out of bed. I didn't really have the energy t-to face the world and stuff. It was just- I just- I felt bad. Sorry.”

  
Sympathy washed away Connor’s edge. “Ev, you don't have to apologize for that. I know how it feels. You can always talk to me, ok? You’re not alone.” He said in a soft voice.

After a full day of Evan allowing the harmful thoughts to consume him, those words were like fire cutting through ice. Before he could think about what he was doing, Evan leaned into Connor, yearning for more protection. As if Connor had read his mind, he wrapped his arms around the freckled boy and muttered reassuring phrases in his ear.

It was nothing but warmth and comfort and safety, sitting there in each others arms. They stayed like that until Connor’s stomach let out a loud grumble, waking the cuddling boys from the trance. The two suddenly became aware of the position that were in and quickly split apart, blushes creeping up on their faces.

As soon as Connor’s body left his side, Evan was left wanting more. I mean, what? Wait a second. The reality was dawning upon him. All he could think about is how he wanted to snuggle up next to Connor forever, maybe run his fingers through is hair and… oh no. Evan really wanted to kiss him. Of course he did. He wanted to kiss his only friend.

A second grumble of Connor’s stomach snapped him out of his revelation. “Oh, uh, w-we can o-order some pizza if you want?” Evan inquired.

“That would be perfect. I could just about eat a horse right now.” Connor approved.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Connor sat observing Evan as he ate the pizza, making sure that he felt comfortable and that he had done all he could to make Evan feel better. That morning he had immediately noticed his best friend’s absence. Its not like seeing the smiling face of Evan everyday was the only reason Connor made himself go to school. Except… it completely was.

Connor had decided to skip class and go make sure he was ok as soon as he accepted that Evan wasn't coming to school. Stopping by at 7-11, the journey to Evan’s house got him more and more worked up over what had happened to prevent Evan from coming to school. It was probably his fault right? He probably drove Evan off just like he did with Zoe.

Hearing that he hadn't lost his only friend ~~and possibly crush~~ gave him so much relief. Knowing Evan was having a bad day made him even more determined to set it right. They finished up the pizza and Connor looked around the room for something else to lighten Evan’s mood.

“Do you… want to make a fort?” Connor asked, the words surprising himself as much as they surprised Evan.

The shorter boy’s eyes lit up. “I-I’ll grab b-blankets and you get pillows?” He said, gaining confidence as the words came along. The question was met by a simple nod of Connor’s head, and Evan wasted no time foraging blankets from around his house.

Connor smiled in the direction of his best friend/crush/doesn’t want to ruin it/as if he would ever like me back, and set off on his own quest for cozy objects. He fit as many pillows and cushions in his lanky arms as he could, and made his way to Evan’s bedroom.

Evan sat waiting on the floor, wrapped up in an unbelievable amount of blankets, his face flushed. “I’m k-kind of a hoarder.”

The two examined the bedroom looking for the best structural location. Connor suggested using between the desk and the bed. The two swiftly got to it. Working together to hang blankets and sheets from the two objects, acting as a roof and walls. They carefully strung lights, Connor using his length to his advantage and holding things up as Evan quickly fastened them. Once the bulk of the fort was built, it was time for interior.

Each boy grabbed a few pillows in their arms and started putting them inside the fort. Connor went for a methodical approach, sitting in the fort, laying the pillows out one by one. Evan, however, stood outside and threw them, letting the cushions pile up next to Connor.

After while of successful throwing, a mis-aimed pillow hit the back of Connor’s head. He knew this was something Evan would get worked up about so quickly, Connor threw a pillow back at him. It hit Evan square on the face, knocking a look of (adorable) confusion on it. He glanced up at Connor, who was grinning ear to hear, holding another pillow up threateningly.

“Come on then, Ev,” Connor laughed, “pick up a pillow and make it a fair fight!”

Evan obliged and armed himself. Connor took a second hit with a giggle and Evan happily responded. It was a flurry of pillows flying, both boys attempting to dodge hits but failing miserably. Eventually, Evan gave up attempts with pillows and tackled Connor to the ground.

“Oh no! You got me!-” Connor put a hand up to his forehead for dramatic effect- “I am defeated! I am no match for the tree loving gladiator!”

They both giggled and Connor didn't bother to move from their intimate position. All too soon for Connor’s liking, Evan expressed they they should finish building the fort, getting up with a red tinge on his face. No doubt, Connor thought, there was one on his too.

On the ground, Evan’s duvet was placed, used as a mattress of sorts. Piled on top of it were plenty of blankets and pillows (now carefully placed back into position) that could envelop you if you entered. The whole construction was delicately lit and made to look extremely inviting.

Evan and Connor shared a satisfactory glance at each other. “Do you want the sn-snacks?” Evan inquired, already leaning towards the door.

“Sure thing,” Connor enthused, “while you’re busy with that I’ll find a movie for us to watch.”

To Connor’s satisfaction, Evan shoulders lost some of their tension, not having to select a movie, and ventured down the hall into the kitchen.

By the time Evan had come back with a few bags of chips in his arms, Connor had opened his laptop and chosen the movie ‘While You Were Sleeping’. He had snuggled in under the covers and tied his hair back from his face in a messy bun. He shuffled over to allow Evan to lie down next to him.

Connor began the movie and took in the familiar soundtrack of his favorite romcom. Evan leaned in closer to Connor in order to see the screen, their arms now pressing against each other.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Evan didn't know what had overcome him, but he let his head fall onto the shoulder of Connor. Totally not because he wanted to be held by Connor forever. Hahaha nope. To Evan’s surprise, Connor leaned into his touch and a tinge of red stained both of their faces. Their breathing fell in sync and Evan found the sense of security and warmth again.

The laptop screen fell asleep, revealing the reflection of the tangled boys. Connor tensed slightly and Evan could feel his heart rate quicken. He looked up hesitantly into Connor’s eyes which were already glued on him. The pain that Evan felt earlier that day was subdued again. He knew it was all thanks to Connor.

A small smile grew on Evan’s face, appreciating how amazing his best friend is. How he makes him feel light whenever he’s around. How whenever he puts his hair up in a bun it makes him flustered more than usual. How the boy sitting right next to him makes him feel like he is enough. How had he not realized this before today?

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, until Connor’s eyes flickered down to Evan’s lips. His heart swelled with adoration for the tall boy. Evan’s breathing hitched, but this time it wasn't because he was afraid, it was because he was entranced.

Connor whispered out a, “May I?”, and Evan wasted no time confirming. Connor leaned forward, fairy lights illuminating his perfectly angular face and making his eyes sparkle. Too caught up in Connor’s beauty, Evan almost forgot to lean in. Almost.

The boys cautiously mirrored each other’s actions, meeting lips in a passionate, tentative kiss. Both savoring every second of it. They lost themselves in each other. Letting themselves just feel the nearness of the person who understands them and cares for them so deeply.

Evan’s hands travelled up into Connor’s hair, depending the kiss before lowering them both back down onto the array of pillows. Their mouths separated, but kept each other close. Cuddling in a peaceful silence as both of them drifted off.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Evan smiled at the memories he would cherish for a long time. He sleepily pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead and let himself enjoy the warm embrace of his who-knows-what. He really did like him, thats for sure. He let himself fall back to sleep, hoping that this was only the first morning of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and that you have a good day/night!
> 
> Ok but Connor is trash for romcoms and would never admit it to anyone but Evan. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> tumblr:  
> @i-really-like-trees-and-cats  
> @serendipity-of-clementine
> 
> shoot me some prompts and I'll happily write them :)


End file.
